


Wave after Wave

by nohatoclato



Category: the hunger games.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohatoclato/pseuds/nohatoclato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're living in the new age of victorious tyrants and tyrannical victors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave after Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something rather psycho, so.... 
> 
> drabble. and babies.

Wave after wave after wave of bitter acid tears that Clove decided, didn't help. They survived the stupid games. Why was life so difficult? Why was life so heavy? Part of it, Clove decided, was the kid. The other part, was _the kid_. The fact that they hadn't even tried to figure out the stupid gender was a message in itself. _You're not ready._ They still hadn't gotten their lives together and it had been three years. The world they returned to, was even worse than the world they left behind. 

The world was still crazy and disgusting. And they had a new, morbid perspective on life, which made the crazy and disgusting, even more crazy and disgusting. 

when they did find out they were having a boy, it was all the more reason to make sure he didn't go crazy and run off to fight some war he had no business being in.

Boys tended to do that, and leave the people they loved behind..

Cato did that, after he found out the gender, and then Clove was all alone. The faces of the rebellions were torn in half and a new half was forming.

Adam. That's what Clove decided was appropriate, after she first held him. The weight was gone. The message was gone. Cato was gone.

And all Clove could think was,

_Adam._

_Atom._

_Atomic bomb--_ and suddenly, the baby looked to much like a man she used to know, and Clove didn't want to hold him anymore. She didn't want to hold the next piece of the rebellion.

 


End file.
